The bleached Dragoon!
by Miss Lizzy-chan
Summary: Just as she was dying, Rose get pulled in the bleach Universe :O What is going to happen ? Occness. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aye, this is the first story i shall be posting. Please be kind, ain't that used to write in English, used to french a lot XD So huh, please comment, and if you find any errors, I'm terribly sorry, I don't have Microsoft word anymore so I'm using word pad -_-'' And don't hesitate to state your opinion and if you have any ideas to make this story better, share and I'll probably take it if its within my line of sight for the story :). Now lets get down to business.

Me: Shana, mind doing the disclaimer, pretty please.

Shana: S-sure, the author doesn't own anything, now can I go see Dart?

Me: ... Sure go ahead..

* * *

Chapter 1

_This is it_...thought Rose, as the explosion washed over her and Zieg.

They finally defeated Melbu Frahma, and the Moon That never Sets was now exploding, along with the Divine tree, all creations are dying.

She could hear Dart scream for her out there, and as the last burst of energy washed over them, she lost touch with Zieg, and felt herself lose consciousness. _Dart, take care of Shana...Guys, I love you all, but finally, I'm going to join my old comrades, Sayonara..._ That was her last thought before she finally lost consciousness.

Little did she know that fate had reserved her another surprise. At the second she lost consciousness, the explosion caused a dimensional distortion and her body slipped into it, landing into an unknown world.

* * *

Renji was late. Very late. So late that he was fearing getting welcomed by Senbonzakura when he would finally reach his taichou's office. As the fukutaichou of the 6th division, led by Kuchiki Byakuya, the current head of the Kuchiki clan, he was expected to be on time, and knew that if he didn't, his captain would be really mad at him.

Cursing under his breath, he used shunpo to reach the entrance to his division quickly, and slipped inside. If only he didn't drink all night! Matsumoto, the fukutaichou of the 10th division, had made him drink all night, making him wake up late with one hell of a hangover.

He saluted all of the other shinigami that greeted him with only a grunted "morning", and finally reached his taichou's office. Taking a deep breath, he counted to three and finally stepped inside.

"Abarai-fukutaichou, reporting in, sir!" He said as he entered the office.

"You're late, Abarai, as my fukutaichou, I'd expect no tardiness from you." Answered the ever cold Kuchiki Byakuya, a frown on his face.

First he had to deal with Kusajishi-fukutaichou early in the morning, running around his mansion, now his own fukutaichou was late. He sighed in exasperation and waved Renji off. "Get to work, you are not to leave your paperwork unless asked to."

"Yes, sir!" Renji nodded and got to work.

They were working for a couple hours when suddenly a loud crash was heard outside. Byakuya sighed heavily and ordered his fukutaichou to go see what was going on.

Renji happily stepped outside, relieved to be out of the paperwork. He used shunpo to quickly reach the group of shinigami that started to accumulate where the crash was heard. A small building was crushed down, and in the middle of it laid a woman, with a weird outfit, and a sword lying next to her. Her outfit was midnight blue with some gold lines on the outward lines, very tight fitting. She had long raven hair and something stood out of her hair, looking like a pair of black ears.

Renji barked a couple of orders and she was pulled out of the ruins, and moved to the 4th division.

* * *

_It hurts_...thought Rose as she finally came back from the depths of her consciousness. Then she realized that it shouldn't hurt. She was supposed to be dead, and she didn't believe in the after life, so why the hell did she feel like she had been walked over by a huge crowd.

She opened her eyes, only to close them right after being greeted by a harsh light. She grunted, not happy at all. Then revelation came to her as she stood up.

"Zieg!" she yelped as she looked fervently for her lover. The only thing she saw was a white wall and a couple of empty hospital beds.

"So you're awake," said a male voice to her right.

She jolted out of bed looking to the guy, only to grunt in pain. Damn, what the hell happened to her. She moved into a defensive stance and eyed the man carefully. The man was tall, had a black bizarre looking outfit with a badge on his left arm. He had a sword straddled on his waist, and striking red hair held by a white bandana. He also had the weirdest tattoo she ever saw, starting to his eyebrow.

"Who are you?" she asked with a cold voice, no emotion showing except defense. He had surprised her, which never really happen usually. _She_ was the one to spook other people, not them.

The man sighed, but answered. "Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the 6th division of the Gotei 13," he said while moving toward her a little. "Look, just sit back on your bed, you had one hell of a fall, you crashed down a whole building."

She eyed him carefully and moved back to her bed, her whole body was sore. That's when she realized she was in a hospital dress. Her hands shot to her neck, searching for her necklace, realizing it was gone. Panic shot through her and she launched herself at the guy, gripping his clothes and pushing him into the wall, strongly enough to make it shake and cause small cracks to appear.

"Where are my _clothes_?!" she hissed angrily. She refused to listen to her body who screamed at her to stop moving and glared at the man.

"Whoa! Calm down, they are in the small desk," he said, his hands gripping her own hands and removing them from him.

She walked over to the desk, opened it, and began rummaging through it, hands shaking nervously. Finally, the small necklace holding all of her powers came into view and she immediately took it and held it close to her heart. She sighed in relief and glared at the guy who had a weird name. She quickly put it around her neck, and hid it under her hospital gown, earning a raised brow from the red head. She glared at him and went over to the bed silently.

"So...Who are you?" asked Renji, determined to not waste anymore time.

"Rose," answered the woman, leaning back on the bed, obviously not wanting to chit chat.

Renji waited for her to tell him more, but sighed in exasperation at her non cooperation.

"Look, I don't think you get it. Here, you're a ryoka and you are really lucky to not have been tied up. This place, usually only us shinigami can enter, so either you start talking, or you get interrogated by that creep Kurotsutchi with his weird experimentation's. We're getting answers either way, and the latter won't be pleasant." sighed Renji. Rose remained silent.

Rose slowly turned at him, eying him another time and suddenly sighed.

"Man I'm too old for this kind of thing," she sighed. "I don't know how I ended up here. I was suppose to die in the the explosion of the Divine Tree and The Moon that Never Sets, alongside my lover, Zieg. Next thing I know after blacking out, I'm here in this bed and Zieg is nowhere to be found."

Renji observed her to see if she was lying when Unohana-taichou suddenly came into the room.

"Oh my, Abarai-fukutaichou, why didn't you came to tell me our friend here woke up?'" She asked with her gentle smile, somehow not so gentle. This woman could be terribly scary when she wanted to, even if her face didn't change at all when she emitted that scary aura. Which she was doing right now.

"S-sorry, Unohana-taichou, I was questioning her," answered a frightened Renji.

"I see, now would you please leave, I will inspect her. Isane..." said the fourth Squad leader as another figure appeared into view.

"Yes, taichou?" answered the young woman named Isane.

Renji hastily nodded and left the room, without looking back. Rose looked at him and held back a chuckle. Wait... Did she just laugh? A stunned look appeared on her face, making her stare into space.

"Is everything alright?" asked the kind woman, a calm and warm smile on her lips, while her eyes had a slight worry as the other woman gave her a board with papers on it.

Rose nodded, her composure coming back. She was more than ten thousand years old! She was the damn Black Monster for Noa's sake! It's a chuckle that would get her out of character! She controlled darkness as her own self, she had been chosen by the mighty dark dragon. So it's certainly not a different world with weird people who would throw her off her feet.

"I'm Unohana Retsu, taichou of the 4th Division, the health care division, and this is my fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane," explained the woman with a smile.

Rose observed her a little, and decided that this woman was not to be taken lightly. Her high stature, her long black hair braided in front of her, her gentle smile, and this aura that could be scary if she wanted to. Rose decided to not piss off that woman if she wanted a clear explanation of this world. As for the other woman, she reminded her of Shana, except a taller and more shy and less confident version. Her short silver hair made her ask herself if this woman was a Wingly.

"I shall examine you now Miss..." said the woman with a small question in her smile.

"Rose."

"Well then Rose, let's see what we have here."

The healer started to examine her, her hands glowing with Reiatsu, going for her eyes, her motricity, looking at her heart, her muscles, the small cuts that had happened during her crash. It took around fifteen minutes and then suddenly, the woman stopped.

"Well isn't this most interesting, it's seems you are alive, Miss Rose," stated Unohana, with a small frown.

"Is there something wrong with me being alive ?" Asked a very sarcastic Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Well, yes," stated the Medic. "You are, after all, in the Soul society, the place where souls go after they die."

It took a while for her to absorb the information the woman just gave her. She was in the world of the dead? How the hell was she still alive?

"I don't understand," said Rose, for once destabilized.

"Neither do I, you are still in your body, and not in the form of a soul. That's impossible, since even humans have to use a special gate to transfer them into soul form to travel here," commented the Medic, full of wonder.

Then suddenly the image of a certain choker came into her mind. At the end of the Dragon Campaign, more than 10,000 years ago, Charles Frahma had given her a choker that made her immortal, so she could kill the Moon Child every time it was born, every 108 years, to refrain her brother, Melbu Frahma, from giving birth to the 108th species of the Divine tree, the God of destruction. That's how she became the Black Monster

"Um..." started an unsure Rose. "I might have the answer to that. I should have a choker that gives me immortality somewhere in my clothes. If you let me check, I'm sure you could examine it."

Unohana just nodded and Rose got up, and looked in the desk. Her gear, her head band, her sword, her backpack with some spells and potion was there, but the choker was nowhere to be found. She gave an annoyed sigh and slumped back onto the bed.

"Sorry, it seems it's not there. I wonder where the hell it went..." she wondered, still confused.

"Hmm...An object that can give you immortality..." started the braided woman. "Isane, send a Hell Butterfly to Kurotsutchi-taichou, I think he could enlighten us on that matter."

"Yes, taichou," nodded the silver haired woman, making a black Swallowtail-Butterfly appear out of nowhere, and hastily sending it to whomever was the receiver.

"Now we just wait for our comrade to show up," said the woman with a small smile.

Noise was heard outside, and soon they saw someone walk in. Expecting him to be Kuro-something, Rose eyed him carefully. That red haired guy did say that Kuro guy was weird. The guy who walked in had this nonchalant feeling about him, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was not short, neither tall, had silver hair that fell onto his forehead. He also had squeaky eyes closed shut plus a creepy smile that, Rose guessed, never left his face. _Definitely a Wingly. Only a Wingly can be this creepy_... thought Rose as he made his way to her bed.

"Ichimaru-taichou, what pleasure brings you here?" asked the Medic, the menacing aura starting to shoot out.

"Ah, Unohana-san, I was jus' bein' curious 'bout the thing that fell 'to the 6th compound," he said, his smile growing larger, if that was even possible. "T'was a woman, I see..."

He looked like he was eying her, and when he reached her eyes, Rose did not avert her gaze and looked him straight in the face. Creepy or not, Wingly or not, she had fought Melbu Frahma, it's not like the likes of him would scare her. Suddenly, he opened a little bit of his eyes, staring directly into hers. She met his gaze head-on, not disgusted by his red eyes. God, even Meru had red eyes and she wasn't the most scary being Rose had met. Scarily joyful? Yes. Scary to the point of making you shudder in fear? No. She felt a smile reach her lips at the thought of the cheery head and couldn't stop a chuckle. He looked at her with confusion, and then she couldn't hold back a laughter.

Both Ichimaru and Unohana looked at her, then looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"Ya sure ya didn't give her somethin' funny, Unohana-san?" asked the Fox like taichou, not sure how to react to her momentary laughing.

"I don't remember giving her anything since she had awoken," said the Medic with worry in her face. "Maybe the painkillers are still working, but it has been too long for it to still have secondary effect..."

"Wingly, hehe, alike, haha, Meru is more scarier than him, pffft," she went on in her laughter. When she finally stopped laughing, she let out a big sigh, a smile lingering on her face. "Ahhh, I haven't laughed like that since the Dragon Campaign! Ah! Dart would be laughing his ass off if he had seen me right now," she said with a smile. Then her face darkened. She was in an other world, it's not like she could see him, or anyone else. She sighed, shook her head and looked at them. "Sorry, I have been holding all kind of emotion since I got the choker of Immortality, I guess 10,000 years of holding back have broke down into this."

Crickets could have been heard as they looked at her, dumbfounded.

"How old are you," asked the Medic, not sure if she had understood well.

"Hmm, around 10 or 11 thousand years," said Rose, frowning while she made the math in her head.

The others looked at her like if she was some kind of weirdo. She shrugged. "If you don't believe me, your problem. Now where is that Kuro guy, I hate staying in hospitals," she said, not mentioning that she wanted to test if she could still summon her Dragoon spirit in this soul world.

"How disrespectful!" Suddenly claimed a voice and everyone turned to see where it came from. "I grace you with my presence, how disrespectful, but I don't expect people like you to understand."

A man stood in the entrance, and it was the most freaky guy Rose ever saw in her life. He had a weird looking hat, cone like hears, another metal cone serving as a pinch, his face was painted black and white and he was wearing the same outfit as the others except he had a purple scarf and his sword sheathed in front of him. If she had been someone else, Rose would have shuddered. Her out of character time was finished and now she was back to being the Rose that everyone knew in her world. She straightened her shoulders and looked at him.

"So you're the one that's gonna inspect me? You're better not pull anything funny, or else you'll visit the death dimension...or maybe I could open the Demon's gate for you..." she said, leaking a little threat in her voice, looking him straight in the eyes.

"How insolent! You dare threaten me, the one who freely offer to inspect you? You little..."

"Kurotsutchi-taichou, let's not get sidetracked. We just need to figure out why she is still in her human body, and not a soul. _Nothing else_, is that clear?" Said the fearsome woman, her menacing aura directed to the creep.

"Tch," grunted the scientist. "Nemu, make sure that this insolent woman gets to the laboratory."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," answered the said Nemu, appearing out of nowhere.

Rose sighed. She was supposed to die, and now she is stuck in a world of weirdos. That was just her luck.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, that was something! Hehe sorry for the OCCness, I just had to make her laugh, the ever so stoic Rose needed a little out of character to adjust in the crazy world. And the question of pairing... hmm I dunno really, I really like Gin, but sadly hes too much doing things for Matsumoto, soo.. Mb Byakushi, or Shiro-chan :) i love em. She's definitely gonna hate Aizen though, totally and Mb I would make her meet the Vizard.

Warning, I'm sooo gonna add Meru in it. Don't ask how, I don't know, but I'm soo gonna add her :D

See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Here another chapter, I do hope you'll like it :) Hehe after seeing how my first chapter have ended, I'll try to make the spaces bigger hehe, it was a small disaster XD.

Meru: Why am I not in the story yet? You promised that I would join Rose!

Me: C'mon Meru, you know I love you, just let the story go on, you'll get in it, don't worry.

Meru: Ahh! This time it's me who's gonna disclaim ! *Do the Meru dance* The author doesn't own anything! *Ends up falling on the floor* Ouch!

Me: ... Meru, don't dance around with your freaking mace, you always ends up falling. Sighh...

* * *

She hated him. Him and his damn experiments. Him and his freaking arrogant attitude. She had thought at first, that it was somehow _safe_, to follow him to his damn laboratory. She freaking threatened him! And now around ten machines were plugged around her, had freaking scanners everywhere, and he was freaking _cackling_ like a freaking mad less to say, she was very annoyed.

''Interesting!'', she heard him yell where he stood, like if she had been the discovery of the month.

She had trouble to stand this man as he looked too much like Melbu Frahma in one way. She sighed and glared at the painted man. ''Are you done with those experiments now?'', she asked annoyed.

''You should be grateful that I am experimenting on you, insolent woman!'' He spat, his creepy voice almost going high-pitched.

''Well I am _not_, and won't be. Now can you hurry the processus so I can go!'' Rose said, utterly annoyed now. If he didn't come to an end in the next ten minutes, she would transform and kick his creepy ass. ''_Just use me, and show him what we can do! _'' suddenly said a voice in the depths of her mind. She stiffened, looking at the room, seeing no one else than the creep and her in the room. _''Who said that?"_

She mentally asked, narrowing her eyes. There was a chuckle and then the voice continued. '' _Ah, I'm hurt Rose. You've been counting on my power for all those years, and you can't recognize me?_''. Then realization came to Rose. It was her Dragoon Spirit who was talking to her! ''_Oh! I never knew you could talk, Dark Dragon _'' she said mentally to her dragon. He, he since the voice was definitively male, answered by a low chuckle. ''_Usually, we can't. However, this world permits me to. Like they can talk with their weapons, you can talk with me_''. Rose was mildly surprised to learn that they could talk to their weapon. However, her being her, it didn't show much.

'' What are you doing staring up in the space, hurry and get out of my laboratory if you don't want me to experiment some more. Not like I would mind... You're pretty interesting!'' The creep voice's made Rose come back to the reality. She looked and saw that she wasn't bound on machines anymore. She hurriedly got off the metal bed she was on.

'' Nemu, walk her to the 4th, I want her out of my sight! '' He waved her off, his fukutaichou, motioned Rose to follow her.

* * *

Finally, she was back at the 4th's infirmary, where her clothes and her sword were waiting for her. She quickly grabbed her gear, and started to put it on, only to be interrupted by a man entering the room. He was wearing the usual captain's uniform, however, it seemed too big for him, it was baggy in the front of the uniform. He had chocolate-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes, circled by squared glasses. He had a small warm smile on his lips. However, Rose felt that something was off. His eyes, even if they seemed warm, it was fake. Utterly fake. After living for ten thousand years, it gets to you to recognize the human features. His were shadowed by a hint of arrogance, and something that she couldn't put her hands on it.

She glared at him. The fact that she was almost naked and he carelessly walked in irked her. Well she had her shorts and half of her upper gear on.

'' Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were changing'', he said with a small sorry smile. But Rose knew better. He didn't look like he was sorry at all.

''Who are you?'' Rose coldly asked, not swayed by the fact he caught her changing.

''I'm Aizen Sosuke, captain of Squad five. I heard you met Ichimaru Taichou, I was curious to learn where you came from, Miss...?''

''Rose'' she coldly answered. The feeling of something that was off was more than present, which totally annoyed her.

''Ah such a beautiful name! So you wouldn't mind answering one question or two?'' He kindly asked.

Rose eyed him carefully. She raised an eyebrow at him, and then pointed at the rest of her clothes.

'' Oh of course, what was I thinking! I must say that your clothes are interesting. It's not something we see often in Sereitei'' he said, his ever warm smile present.''I personally never seen clothes like that, only read them and looked up illustration in the history books''. Never did he turn away...

Rose did not bother answer him and put that he seemed to know a lot in a corner of her mind and just finished put her gear on. While she did, she tried to figure what was off from that man. She couldn't figure out what, and that was annoying. He looked ever so pleasant, warm, kind, a total gentlemen. However, he didn't seem sorry at all that he had caught her changing, and his fake eyes, the arrogance that she could see coming from a thousand miles away. She sighed inwardly. ''_Its his aura_'' suddenly said her dragoon spirit.''_It's dangerously dark, it's the same kind of aura Melbu Frahma had_''. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him, and then she saw it. A black like aura that was pulsing around him. Being the wielder of the Dark dragoon spirit had its good point. She saw the darkness ooze out of him like if he had been a dark sun himself. She nodded to herself. Yes that man was dangerous, knew more than he seemed so and his aura was terribly dark.

Just as he was to add something, Unohana-taichou entered the room.

'' Ara, Aizen-taichou, I didn't know you where here'' Said the soft woman with a smile.

'' Yes, I was curious about our little Ryoka. I came to question her a little'' said the man with a warm smile to the medic.

'' Oh my, haven't you heard? Soutaichou want to interrogate her himself. I was just about to inform our guest here. I was sure that everyone had been warned by Hell butterfly._ Even _the Lieutenants have been warned'' stated Unohana with a smile directed to Rose.

'' I guess I'll have the result from Kurotsutchi and an explanation from this world at the same time, am I right ?'' chuckled Rose darkly.

Aizen raised a brow but she just shook her head in annoyance. She could hear her dragoon spirit chuckle in her mind. He did say that they were able to talk with their weapon. She wondered how he got that information. She just shrugged it off, and sheathed her sword where it belonged, put her head-gear, ran a hand into her hair and nodded to Unohana. The woman just smiled and headed out, so Rose followed her.

* * *

She was waiting outside the meeting room. All the captains and the lieutenant had been called so the Soutaichou could interrogate her in their presence. Rose sighed. After meeting four of them, she definitively didn't want to meet more. One was a crazy scientist, the other was a creep with an everlasting creepy smile, and the other one was as dark as the color, even if hid it so greatly that she doubted anyone had noticed. The only decent person was the medic. She was a kind woman, but she knew how to be persuasive, and she didn't look weak at all. Yeah, Rose liked her.

She then heard through the door the Soutaichou starting to talk to his taichou.

(In the meeting room)

''I have assembled you all here to discuss and assist to the interrogation to the ryoka who appeared into the 6th squad's compound, crashing an entire building'' started the captain commander with his clear and powerful voice.

''Why make such a hassle out of one ryoka Soutaichou?'' asked the Captain of the second division, Soifon.

''It appears she bears powers that we never faced before. Kurotsutchi-taichou, if you please''.

'' Of course. I must add that she has been one interesting subject of experiment. I would require the right to experiment some more on her, since it seems that she is totally immortal'' said Kurotsutchi.

There was surprised reactions in the room.

'' What do you mean, immortal?'' Asked the 10th division Captain, Hitsuyaga Toshiro.

''I remember her mentioning an object that was created for her to become immortal. She is, aswell, still in her human body and not in a soul form'', Said Unohana, her Fukutaicho agreeing with a couple of nods.

''Does that means that I can cut her and she wont die?'' Asked the 11th squad Taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi.

''Hmph, she is completely immortal. Age, wounds, disease, virus, name it, she will survive. It seems to be result of the said object that fused with her, rending her totally immortal. That's why she is in her human body, she cannot die, simply. I would also say that its her coming here that made the whole fusing process, making her immortal, so she could enter in this world'' informed Mayuri, an excited smile on the lips.

There was some silence at his information. Some were totally dumbfounded, while others were mildly interested in appearance, but were totally interested.

'' Well, lets interrogate her now'', said the Soutaichou, slamming his cane on the floor. ''Make her enter''.

(back with Rose)

Rose waited as she heard them talk, and she was surprised to hear that she was totally immortal, that she couldn't die. ''_Damn Charles and her creation. Now I can't die, I'm in the world of death, the only human there. How fun! How I miss Zieg, I'm sure he would have found something to say. Guys, what the hell have I been thrown in?_'' thought Rose, with a responding chuckle from her dragoon spirit. She then saw Kotetsu Isane, the fukutaichou of the only taichou she had met that was decent, come out of the room, and sign her to come to her. ''_So they finally decided to let me enter_''.

She followed the silver-haired woman to the room, and stopped at the entrance.

In front of her stood thirteen captains, noticeable with their white coat on their black uniforms, and their fukutaicho, standing behind her. On her right, there was four man and their fukutaicho. The first man was a giant with spiky hair with bells on each strand of it. He wore an eye patch and he had a visible scar that ran on his uncovered eyes, that added to the beastly feeling. Rose could see the blood lust ooze out of him like Aizen had darkness oozing out of him. On his right shoulder was hanging his fukutaicho, a small kid with striking pink hair, a permanent blush on her cheek. She looked awfully cheery, and clashed with the warrior aura of her captain.

Next was a black man with dreadlocks and some sun glasses that were glued on his eyes, hinting that he was blind. He also had a weird orange scarf, and wore a blue sash instead of a white one. His fukutaicho stood behind him, his uniform kinda different from what she had seen before. His sleeves had been cut off. He had a bracelet on each of his arm, aswell as in the neck. He had spiky black hair, three long scars on his left side of the face, going from his forehead, to the jawbone and on the other side of his face, a sixty-nine tattooed under his eyes. He also wore some kind of grey band that started at his hair-line to his nose, just under the eye, the number tattoo just under it.

Then was a huge man with a mask that hid his face. Mask was a kind word. It looked more like some kind of bucket that someone had put on their head. His fukutaicho had a mafia look with bright black sunglasses.

Then stood Aizen, oozing more darkness at her sight. Behind her was a Shana look-alike fukutaicho. She had brown hair tied into a tight bun, warm brown eyes, and a pure look of innocence on her face. Rose almost wanted to smack her, since she looked too innocent.

Then stood the second taicho she had met, the fox/snake definitively a wingly guy with his creepy smile and squinted eyes named Ichimaru gin. Behind him was the most depressed human she ever saw. He had blond hair, a bang that covered his right eye, and the most depressed eye she had ever seen.

On the left side was the creep with his fukutaicho, looking at her with his best creepy smile. Then a small kid that looked like he was no older than fifteen. But Rose knew better. After all, Damia, the first wielder of the blue sea dragoon had been only fifteen at the time. He had striking white hair and turquoise eyes, that looked at her with boredom. His fukutaicho stood behind him with vivid interest in her eyes. She had striking strawberry blood hair, blue grey eyes. A pink scarf was around her neck, and she had huge ... _assets_. One of the biggest chest she had ever seen. She also had a necklace that went down into the crack of her breast.

Then was a man with a striking pink flowered coat on his captain coat, with a peasant hat on his head. He had a pleasant face, with a soft beard that said a couple of days without shaving, brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and two bang that was hanging on each side of his face. His fukutaicho was a strict looking woman, hair tied up with a pin, strict glasses and a pad with papers on it.

Then was the most kind looking man she had seen since Albert. He had long white hair, warm dark brown eyes, with black eyebrow, showing he had once had black hair. He had no fukutaicho with him.

Then stood a man with high posture, a noble air around him, black hair, separated by grey accessories, an expressionless face. All in him screamed, I'm better than you all, I'm noble. Then stood behind him the first person she had seen, Renji Abarai who somehow looked _nervous_.

After them stood the kind medic Unohana Retsu, and her Fukutaicho, Kotetsu Isane. They were next a small fierce woman, with black hair that hung around her face, and two long strand that were wrapped into white bandage ended up with golden ring. She had that fierce aura that some of Haschel's student had, so Rose guessed she was part of some martial arts division. Her Fukutaicho was an obese man with a small mohawk and a weird purple scarf that was large enough to hang on his back. He also had a bag of chips and was eating them like there was no tomorrow.

Then stood before her an old man who looked powerful. he was bald, but had a long white beard that almost reached the floor. He had an X-shaped scar on his head, and his uniform looked too big for him, aswell as his white coat. He had a wood cane in his hands and a hot power was coming out of him. Almost like Dart was pulsing when in Dragoon form.

She walked to the middle of the room, sensing their eyes on her. Of course they would be surprised. She had the look of a warrior, old knowledge in her eyes, and her outfit was totally outplaced in this place.

'' Yare, she doesn't look all that powerful'', said the blood lust guy, with a grunt.

'' She's pretty Ken-chan, d'you think she would fight you?'', said his pink fukutaicho with a wide smile.

'' Dunno, her reiatsu isn't that great. Captain level, but it doesn't reach ours'' said the brute named Ken-chan.

Rose just rolled her eyes, and nodded to the person whom she knew.

''I'll fight you later if you want too, I guess I could use a work out'' chuckled Rose with a smile. Definitively, this world was bringing her old self back.

The Soutaicho just slammed his staff on the floor again to gain the attention of the room.

'' I am Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, Taichou of the first division, aswell as the Soutaicho of the Gotei 13 of Seireitei. Now please, introduce yourself, young woman''.

Rose just smiled. '' With all of your respect, Yamamoto, I am probably older than you. However, I don't know if the time is the same than in my world''. She straightened herself and continued. '' My name is Rose, and I've long forgotten what was my family name. I was part of the first dragoon generation, during the great Dragon Capaign''.

'' Would you precise what is the Dragon Campaign, aswell as what a Dragoon is'' Asked the freaky scientist.

Rose nodded. It was natural that they asked her to precise certain things. She was alone here, intruding their world.

''The Dragon Campaign was when the humans sided with the Dragons to defeat the Winglies, that were reigning over them. Winglies are in all looking exactly like humans, except they have silver hair and red eyes. They also have some kind of wings that come on their back, that look like if it was pushing air, making them able to fly. They also can do magic, with small incantation, that look like if they were drawing in thin air. They live really long, since the woman who made me immortal was still living last time I went to see her. She was the sister of the man who ruled over the Winglies, and human, exercing tyranny on them, since they were weaker. That man was named Melbu Frahma. He sought power more than anything''.

She stopped, letting the information sink in, and catching her breath aswell.

''Us humans sided with the dragon, and we became their knights. When a human met a dragon spirit, if this one thought he was worthy, he was able to access to the fused form of a dragon and a human, the Dragoon form. There is seven known form, and the last one, the form of the Divine Dragoon had never been made, since the Divine dragon had been chained into a volcano, after the war, since he was considered terribly dangerous''.

She stopped, a painful look on her face. ''I lost all of my companions in that war, aswell as my lover. He died killing Melbu Frahma. Or so we thought''.

''What d'ya mean, you thought so?'' Asked the flowered coat guy.

''He had found a way to seal himself into the body of my lover, Zieg, and he went into sleep for more than ten thousand years. He awoke, being normal, had a child with a woman he fell in love with, and was supposedly killed by the... _monster_ who destroyed his village. However, when he went to defend his village, he tried to activate his dragoon, but it didn't work, he awoke Melbu Frahma, and lost the dragoon spirit while fleeing of the village. Then his son later found his necklace with the dragoon spirit and became the second generation of dragoon''.

There was a couple of surprised look, as well as some curious.

''But why _you _were made immortal?'' Asked the petite woman suspiciously.

So it was the time they had to look horrified already. Rose just sighed deeply, gathered her thoughts, and started her tale again.

''Melbu Frahma, as I said, was seeking power more than everything. He personally kept the soul of the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction into a crystal sphere, that gave him a totally power on all of the creation from the Divine Tree, planted by Soa, the God of all creation. His sister had created him five Signet Sphere, allowing him to keep the God of Destruction's body, the Moon That Never Sets, floating in the sky. However, she knew better, so she created the Divine Moon objects incase if he wanted more power''.

Rose sighed deeply, looked at them and then continued. ''Charle knew that if someone was ever to get their hands on the soul of the God of Destruction, the Moon Child, and her Moon objects, apocalypse would come down on earth. So she made me immortal and granted me, the sole survivor of my generation, the mission of killing the child who would be born with that soul. Every 108 years, the Moon That Never Sets, would glow red, and that showed that the child had been born. So I went up and killed every child and their village, because they would become thralled to the Moon Child. For 107 times, I succeeded, however, I made a terrible mistake''.

Rose's face was now darkened by all the burden and the lives that she took.

''The last one I killed wasn't the Moon Child, but the twin sister of the said Moon Child. So with her living, the second dragoon campaign came, but we finally defeated Melbu Frahma, destroying the god's body, and the Divine Tree at the same time. There was a huge explosion, and that generation of Dragoon survived. Only me and my lover, Zieg, who recovered his mind, after Melbu Frahma left him, died in the explosion. Well, _I _didn't died. I ended up here''.

There was a huge silence. Even if she was feeling wary of letting them know everything, if she was stuck here, it was better to know who they were facing. She let the information sink in and thought that they definitively think that she was dangerous.

'' What a sad past'', said suddenly the Strawberry Blond girl.'' To be granted this mission, how horrible!''.

Rose nodded, but added that if she didn't do it, who would? She told them that it was how she was called the Black Monster, while she was like this only once every 108 years. She could see the excited looks from that Kurotsutchi creep was giving her, and no doubt he'd want more info on the winglies, the god of destruction, and her power. And of course, Aizen's dark aura was dancing with happiness. She was powerful, had a dark past, and did bad things for the sake of the world's peace. The captain's started to talk between themselves, judging, commenting her story. It was determined that it was definitively not fake, since it was too long for it to be fake, and sounded too true.

Some were doubtful that she had bore such a fate on her shoulder. She didn't look that old at all. She was slim, but under all that gear, she was well toned. And she knew how to use her sword well. Suddenly, Yamamoto slammed his cane once again, gaining the attention of the room.

'' We are to move to the first division's training grounds so she can show us what is that Dragoon power she talked of'', said the old man, his word resoning into the room. They all nodded and left the room. Some just disappeared, wining a raised brow in surprise from Rose. The gentle Shana look-alike came to her, a warm smile on her lips.

'' I'm Hinamori Momo, fukutaicho of the 5th squad! She said, introducing herself.

A couple of other fukutaicho joined her, and walked Rose to the training grounds.

''How did they all teleported over there?'' Asked Rose, raising her eyebrow in question.

''Its a technique called Shunpo. It makes you walk at a very high speed, so it looks like you're teleporting from one place to an other'', Answered the 69 boy. '' By the way, I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, Fukutaicho of squad nine''.

Rose nodded at him. So shunpo was a great technique. Rose talked around with the few fukutaicho that joined her. There was sixty-nine, Hinamori, strawberry blond with big assets, Renji and depressed guy. They all introduced themselves. So she learned that big breast was Matsumoto Rangiku, depressed guy was Kira Izuru.

Rose hummed.'' You must excuse me if I somehow addressed you disrespectfully, this culture is way different from where I'm from''.

'' Oh don't worry, just call me Rangiku-san. You usually add suffix to the people, naming them only by their name or family name is either extremely disrespectful, or shows you are close with the person'' explained the said Rangiku.

'' Yeah, but there's more than one suffix. Theres -chan, which shows closeness, or when you talk to a woman, or a child. Theres -sama, who is the extreme respect form. Also, it's best to call people by their family name, it's more respectful. For men's you can always add -kun when you are close, or like a guy'', Explained Hinamori a kind smile on her face.

Rose nodded. It was like calling someone Mister with their family name. She really hoped no one came to know how she called them in her head. She looked at Hinamori and couldn't stop noticing the resemblance between her and Shana. They did not have the same face, but the same brown eyes and brown they had the same look of innocence and purity.

''You know Hinamori-san, you remind me of one of my old companion'' Rose stated, looking straight ahead.

''Ah, is that so?'' She asked, definitively happy.

'' Yeah, she was the Moon Child. But she was the sweetest thing I ever saw''.

Rose saw comprehension in Hinamori's eyes. She was about to add something when they reached the training grounds.

''About time, we are wasting our time here!'' spat the mad scientist with a grimace. God that guy was ugly.

'' Sorry, I don't know techniques such as Shunpo'', excused Rose, rolling her eyes.

She moved in the middle of the captains and their fukutaicho and waited. She wondered who would be her opponent. She really wished it would be the blood lust guy. It seemed to be a good fight. Or maybe she could fight the noble. Just to get him out of his superiority complex.

Yamamoto eyed her carefully, and then started to talk.

'' This is a fight only to test your capacities. No kido shall be allowed, neither bankai. However, when you are entering that dragoon form, only Hado will be allowed, is that clear?''

All nodded and Rose wondered what Kido or Hado were, but she guessed it was some kind of magic.

'' Oi, Old man, will you let me fight already!'' Shouted the blood lust guy.

Yamamoto sighed. '' I said the person shall use hado. If you want after her abilities tested, you can always fight her later, Zaraki. Now Kuchiki-taicho, would you please.''

Rose saw the noble, named Kuchiki, sigh discreetly and move before her. All of the others backed away to the limits of the ground, observing. The man glared at her.

'' I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the sixth division. It is my storage room you crashed down''.

''Sorry, I did not intended to destroy anything, I was just busy being uncouncious'', Rose replied, earning another glare.

Rose took her sword out of its sheath and looked at it. The blade itself was dark purple, with a dark guard. It looked like a rapier, while having the blade larger, more like a chinese sword. Rose smiled at it, and took her stance, which was to hold it at shoulder height, straight pointing to the sky, never wavering.

She saw Kuchiki move and he suddenly shunpoed getting out of her sight. She slightly felt a breeze next to her, and guarded his attack. He frowned, not used to be easily blocked.

Rose pushed back and jumped a few feet away. She looked at his stance and calculated that only her More and More attack could be used. She quickly dashed forward, pointing her sword right at his chest, and when he blocked, moved for a diagonal strike and he jumped away. She said More and More out loud, as Kuchiki landed.

He looked at her with his cold eyes when he suddenly saw that she had cut his pale green scarf and gave him a light slash on the cheek. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

'' Don't be too pleased to have landed a hit on me'' he said. '' That's the only one you'll get''.

Rose smirked. '' You know, I used to say that the ones who show off their power are the one who are weaker''. She didn't like the guy. He was acting like if no one could injure him. He gave her an other glare and they clashed again.

They continued to fight, and soon only thing you could hear was the clashing of the swords, and an occasional ''Hard blade'', or ''More and More''. They were blur to the spectators, and when they finally came to a stop, they could see Kuchiki panting with a couple of slash on him while Rose had none, but was equally panting. They also noticed that more that the fight lasted, more that her spiritual power was increasing.

Wiping away some sweat, Rose gauged her spiritual power. She calculated that if she used her ''Demon's dance'' attack, she could reach the wanted level. She took a deep breath and launched herself at her opponent, starting her Demon's dance combo. There were some awestruck sounds that came from the group as she looked exactly like if she was dancing. She finally finished and jumped away, a loud Demon's dance breaking the silence of their fight. They could see now that Kuchiki had more slash on him, and his eyes were shining with anger. He stood up wiping some blood out of his face. He then held his sword right in front of his face and said : '' Scatter, Senbonzakura''. A couple of surprised cry was emitted from the group.

Rose watched as the sword separated into hundreds of invisible blades, the sun reflecting on them, making them look like pink petals. The pink petals quickly dashed to her. ''_To be hit with that would be bad_'' thought Rose warily. She tried to avoid them, but she wasn't enough fast for it. So just as they were closing on her, she unleashed her dragoon spirit.

The group watched as a dark blue light came out of the pink sakura petals that were closing on their target. A huge gust of wind made their clothes stick to them as Rose power unleashed. It felt somehow dark, while having something beastly about it. When the light finally cleared, what they saw let them dumbfounded. Rose was now wearing a dark blue purplish armor, with a red sphere in the middle of her chest. She had black leggings, and her boots were now knee-high. Her sword had changed too. It was longer, and there was an other red sphere on the hilt. What surprised them the most, is that from her shoulder, they could see two long appendages that reached high behind her back, and held the most incredible pair of wings they had seen. It looked like it was dragon's wing. They were slightly yellow at the start of the wings, and it changed to green, then blue at the end. There was also some kind of texture on it, almost like a dragonfly's wing.

Rose smirked when she saw the surprised look on the captains and their fukutaicho. She flew high in the air, then charged down at Kuchiki. He quickly dodged it, the sword missing him by a couple of inches. He smirked at her triumphly, and raised his sword to strike her. However, when Rose's blade hit the ground there was an indigo explosion, blasting away Kuchiki and his smirk.

When he recovered, he gave a murderous glare. She was definitely faster, and stronger. He commanded his swords to swarm and attack her once again. How ever, to his surprise, Rose just out sped them. Her speed was reaching one of the highest shunpo. Trembling in frustration, he remembered he was able to use Hado now. As a plan formed in his head, he continued his assault with Senbonzakura.

Rose couldn't help but smirk at the guy's vain effort to trap her with his deadly petals. She easily outran them and when one miraculously reached her, her dragoon armor kept her safe from the attacks. She parried a couple of them too. Reaching high in the sky, she looked for Kuchiki, but didn't see him at all. She frowned, and was distracted a moment. She saw at the last minute the blades reach for her and catch her in their deadly cocoon. Rose cursed under her breath, and protected herself as they closed on her.

Rose groaned as some of it cut her face. She then emit a burst of power, and washed them away. '' Hado # 4: Byakurai!'' said a voice behind her. Rose cursed when she felt the electricity run through her. She flew away, holding her right shoulder, grunting in pain.

''Oh so Kido is actually magic huh'' She said with an angry smile. '' You really want me to get serious, don't you?''

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her speech. She _wasn't_ serious yet? He shook with anticipation at her seriousness. If he wasn't able to use bankai on her, he would be in serious trouble. Then she dashed at him, pointing her sword straight at him, and started to strike at him from all angles possible. He had to call back Senbonzakura so he could block her strikes. Jumping a couple of meter away, he concentrated and sent an other Byakurai at her. That time she evaded it, and striked at him with much more vigor. Then he understood. She was trying to tire him with all of her attacks. He smirked at her and sent a couple of other kido spell to her.

Rose sighed in frustration. That guy had great stamina. She wanted to use Astral drain on him just as he couldn't dodge anymore. She shook her head in frustration and decided to make a bold move. She stopped moving and let her power gather around her.

Kuchiki narrowed his eyes when he suddenly saw her gather her power. She then flew a bit higher and launched her sword at him. The sword flew so fast that Byakuya thought he wouldn't be able to dodge it. However, at his surprise, the sword stopped a couple of inch in front of his face. He glared at the blade when suddenly he felt warm. A red dome of Reiatsu formed around him as Rose yelled something, and he saw it travel through the blade, then shoot toward Rose, automatically changing from red to blue. Then it hit him. She had _drained_ his reiatsu away. The small reserve that he had left had been stolen from the girl and she had taken it. He fell to the floor, glaring at her angrily. He wouldn't last much.

Rose looked at him with a smile. Heh, he didn't planned that huh didn't he the little flower boy. Rose calculated that if she was to use an other attack in dragoon form, she would surely kill him. So she reached the floor, and transformed back into her human form. She walked to him calmly and held her blade to his throat.

'' I win'', she said with a winning smile.

There was some clap heard from the group of shinigamies, but people were too dumbfounded that she had beaten so easily one of their captains.

Yamamoto looked at her, gauging her. Her power was surely terrifying, and something told him that it was just a small part of what she could do really. He stood up from where he was sitting and held his gaze to all the shinigamies present.

''That was a very powerful demonstration there. Now Unohana taicho, would you please get Kuchiki taicho to your division and heal him'', he said, his powerful voice clearly heard in the court. The said woman nodded and motioned her fukutaicho. They soon took the sixth squad captain and shunpoed to the fourth.

Rose stretched and let a satisfactory grunt slip of her lips. It had been a good fight. It sure had erased the soreness she had from her fall. The soutaicho looked at her and sighed. '' We shall discuss your future tomorrow morning, you shall be then informed of your fate. Now who will take her in ?''.

Hinamori raised her hands happily. '' Soutaichou-sama, if you don't mind, I would like her to stay with me''.

The Soutaicho raised an eyebrow to Aizen who nodded, hiding the smug look on his face. '' Yes, we shall provide her hospitality for tonight, Yamamoto-taicho'', he said, his eyes glued on Rose. Rose held in a grunt and rolled her eyes discreetly. God couldn't he be less subtle about what he was thinking.

''All right, you're all dismissed, I want to see you tomorrow in my office, taicho'' said the old man before walking out.

Rose joined Hinamori, who was joined by Matsumoto, her taicho and Aizen. Matsumoto hugged her tightly and said excitedly : '' Let's throw a party!''.

Rose almost laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm. She nodded saying that a cup or two of alcohol wouldn't do her bad. The word party seemed to attract some people and they were soon joined by Hisagi, Kira, Flowered coat ( Rose learned his name, Kyoraku). Matsumoto's captain just shook his head at his fukutaicho's enthusiasm and sighed heavily. Rose looked at him with a small smile.

'' Is she always that exuberant?''

''Don't talk about it. She's my fukutaicho, but I always end up doing her share of paperwork''. The young man sighed, frowning even more when his subordinate went up about sake. '' That was one powerful demonstration. Is that all you can do in that form?''

Rose took her time answering. Aizen was there and she did not really want to talk about it. '' Mah, I wouldn't mind show it to you an other day. Now I just want to relax''.

With that, she smiled, and followed Hinamori, who was urging her to show her around.

* * *

FINALLY, that's done. Damn, wasn't that easy, I tend to go out of character too much. Mah, I hope you'll appreciate this chapter. Thanks for Haseo8 for being the first one to review it! See ya next chapter!


End file.
